Zinnia Shoved Into the Chokey
With the agents watching her father, and the Mirage terrorizing her school; it was a rare and happy moment when Zinnia could just play with her friends. She was out of the house early one morning with her friends; Ezra, Hana, Hakeem, Azzam, and Aza. They were currently looking in a nearby forested area for a class mascot. Hana, with her net, called out in excitement, "A bug! A BUG!" "What is it, Hana?" Zinnia asked as the children ran to the girl with the net. "A Bug!" Zinnia repeated herself. When the children got to school, they had the lizard-like creature placed in a jar of water while Zinnia and Ezra looked up what it was. "It's a salamander," Hana said as the little creature tried to climb out of the jar in her hand. "It's a chameleon," Dhandi spoke up. At this point, Zinnia and Ezra, who seemed to have recovered from the cake incident, had found the page in a book that they were looking for. "It's a newt." "Any of small semi-aquatic salamanders from the genus traiteurs." Ezra continued the sentence from there. "Some are brightly colored and secrete irritating substances." The runaway boy then turned the book to show the others the picture of their new friend. At that moment, the Mirage came up in her car that seemed to be breaking down. Zinnia took one look at the license plate on the car that said "Jafar's Carriages" and instantly knew what was wrong. " How could you keep going, you USELESS, FLAMING CAR?!" Mirage shouted. The children quickly picked up their things and hurried on their way inside, but Zinnia was not fast enough as the Mirage came near her. "WORMWOOD!" Zinnia risked a glance at the enraged headmistress, which turned out to be a mistake on her part. "Sell me a lemon? You're heading for the Chokey, young lady!" She grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her through the school's hallway. "Chokey?" Zinnia's eyes widened in fear as she was dragged to the Mirage's office. "Teach you a lesson!" "What lesson?" "You and your father think you can make a fool out of me!" "My father?" Zinnia's mind raced as her bag was taken and thrown to the side of the room. "The guy with the stupid haircut!" bellowed the Mirage. "I'm nothing like my father!" Zinnia protested, knowing she was nothing like him. "You're the spitting image!" The Mirage growled, thinking that this was a good way to punish the girl without mercy. She shoved Zinnia into the Chokey and started to close the door as she tried to adjust himself so as not to be hurt by the spikes. "The apple never rots far from the tree!" Zinnia was trapped and had never been so scared in her life! What would her class do to save her now? "Your Highness!" Hana called unexpectedly as she ran into the classroom. Princess Jasmine was busy fixing Lina's hair once more into a ponytail so that the headmistress would not throw her again. "Your Highness!" "Miss Mirage teaches our class today, Hana. Please get a water pitcher." Her mind was distracted with so much worry that she barely registered that her pupil was calling out to her in fear. "But, Your Highness!" "Shh-shh! She'll be here any second! Hurry along!" Hana bit her lip as she rushed towards the sink to get the pitcher of water for the principal who was torturing her best friend. "Make sure the water is cold, Hana. Aza, cover the paintings! Put away the art projects! Put away anything colorful. Oh, Tanti, will you please put those crayons away?" Most great ideas come from hard work and careful planning. Of course, once in a while, they just jump out at you. Hana had one such idea as she finished filling the jug with water. She looked at the newt in the jar that she still had, as it was supposed to be the class' new mascot. She glanced nervously at the princess and then at the jar once more and made up her mind. This is for you, Zinnia. She thought as she opened the lid of the jar and poured the newt into the jug, which was dark and made of metal, so no one would notice it. "Hurry, children, I hear her coming!" The children all made their way to their desks, save for Hana, who was starting towards the front with the jug and glass for the principal to drink from. "Now last time, some of you forgot yourselves." Jasmine was trying to think of what they needed to be reminded to keep them safe. "Don't speak unless spoken to, don't laugh, don't smile, don't even breathe loudly..." "Don't breathe at all." The Mirage came in, startling some of the students with her suddenness. The children all stood at attention, fearing the masked man's wrath. "Good morning, Miss Mirage," Jasmine said solemnly. "Good morning, Miss Mirage." The children chorused. The Mirage was not impressed. "Sit." The children sat, save for Hana, who continued forward with a rare seriousness upon her face, and the water and glass in hand. She placed them on the desk where the Principal would sit for the time and waited for her dismissal from the cat woman who gave her nightmares. "Shoo." Hana walked as calmly as she could back to her desk as Mirage began to speak. "I have never been able to understand why small children are so disgusting. They're the bane of my life. They're like insects: they should be got rid of as early as possible." Jasmine now noticed the absent student and wondered what on earth could have kept the young girl away from something she so desperately loved; school and her friends. She looked at Hana and mouthed silently, Where's Zinnia? Hana glanced at her with worry and mouthed back while making a choking motion; Chokey! Jasmine was horrified. Zinnia was too kind for a girl to belong in the Chokey for even mere seconds! Never mind the minutes she must have been in there since before the class had started! She slowly started towards the door to rescue the young girl. The students all gave a silent and almost unnoticeable signal that they understood. Jasmine left no student behind, and neither would they! Mirage made a spraying gesture like she was spraying pest extermination gas at Kaveed, shocking him quickly. "My idea of a perfect school is one in which there are no children at all." She chuckled lightly. "Do you agree, Your Highness?" The principal asked with an evil grin as she noticed the teacher trying to slip away. Jasmine gave a curt nod, knowing it was the response the madwoman wanted, before leaving. The Mirage grinned evilly as she thought about what shape the girl that Jasmine was going to rescue would be in. "Now..." She pointed her riding crop at Hakeem, whose eyes widened in fear. "You. Front of the class." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes